1. Field of the Inventions
The present inventions relate to a power supply system for a watercraft propulsion device using a battery, and more specifically to a power supply system for regulating the battery power usage of a watercraft propulsion device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Most watercraft include a propulsion device that is controlled by an operator of the watercraft. Rather than controlling the watercraft propulsion device through manual actuation of the watercraft propulsion device, many boats implement electronic systems that permit the operator's input and transmit the input for actuation of the propulsion device.
Some systems connect a watercraft propulsion device such as an outboard motor or stem drive (hereinafter collectively “outboard motor”) to the helm of the watercraft or to a remote control station via a Local Area Network (LAN). The LAN transmits an operation control signal from the helm or remote station through a communication line to drive the outboard motor. This allows many devices to be connected and communicate with each other via a single cable, resulting in simplified wiring between the onboard and outboard devices.